


Christmas Gone Wrong

by peridot_tea91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Don't copy to another site, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridot_tea91/pseuds/peridot_tea91
Summary: Christmas Gone Wrong Challenge prompt: "Baking Christmas Cookies."  Based on an actual mishap that I had when trying a cookie recipe f/ Pinterest (though the reasons behind mine are still a mystery).Platonic!Sam/Reader; Platonic!Dean/Reader





	Christmas Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> this is un-beta’d so any errors are my own/can be blamed on Grammarly

It was Christmastime at the bunker and you were feeling festive.  You scrolled further down the page on your phone, reading the next steps of the cookie recipe.  You had been feeling festive and tried looking up some holiday cookie recipes on Pinterest.  After an hour or so of searching, you had decided to do a twist on the classic homemade chocolate chip cookie as your first attempt at freehand baking in years.  The recipe had gotten rave reviews online, so you figured it was a safe place to start. Plus, the Winchesters were men of simple pleasures; there was no way those two would be able to resist a childhood classic, even if it was dressed up a bit.

Finally adding in the Hershey’s peppermint chocolate morsels, you gave the cookies a good mixing and scooped them out onto the baking sheet. You were excited to see how they would turn out but more excited to see what Sam and Dean thought.  Sliding the cookies in the oven and setting the timer on your phone, you headed out to the library.  Sam and Dean were already out there, Sam on his laptop researching while Dean played on his phone.  It wasn’t until you were right up next to Sam that they even noticed you had come in.

“You two look like you’re having fun.” You chided as you leaned against the table.

“Hey, Erin/N. Just looking for a case. What have you been up to?” Sam asked, pushing his laptop away slightly.

“Baking. Decided to try out a cookie recipe I saw online.”

“Cookies?” Dean’s interest suddenly piqued.

“Yes, Dean. Homemade peppermint chocolate chip cookies,” you smiled warmly.

“What’s the occasion?” Sam asked.

“None really.  Just had the itch to bake, ya know?” You said with a shrug. “I used to bake all the time but got so caught up in hunting that I kinda grew outta it.  Plus, it’s hard to bake things when you’re on the road all the time.”

“I hear that,” Dean agreed, “So when do we get to try these homemade cookies?”

You checked your phone, “In only ten minutes. The good thing about cookies is that they never take too long to bake. Especially if you make them nice and chewy.”

“Yessssss…”

“Careful, Erin/N, you might have to hide them from the human garbage disposal.  Dean is a fiend for desserts.” Sam nodded towards his brother, earning him a scowl from the older Winchester.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me twice. I’ve seen him eat,” you laughed.

“Bite me.”              

Ten minutes flew by quick.  When your phone’s timer went off, you had to order Dean to stay put until you told him the cookies were ready.  Dean pouted in his seat like a petulant child, causing Sam to chuckle at his displeasure. Eager to see how the recipe turned out, you scurried back to the kitchen to get the baked goods from the oven. However, the second you opened the oven door, you knew something was horribly wrong.  Instead of the sweet, delicious smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies, you were greeted with the pungent smell of gasoline and burnt peppermint. Yet the cookies looked absolutely perfect.

You didn’t understand it.  You followed the recipe to-a-T, so what went wrong?  Picking up one of the rapidly cooling cookies, you gave it a sniff and were immediately repulsed.  This was a damn nightmare!

“So, cookies?” Dean popped his head around the corner.  Of course, he wouldn’t wait; Dean Winchester had to be the most impatient man on the planet.

“Uhhhh…”

“Should I be worried that you don’t—what the _hell_ is that smell!?”  Dean had only taken a few steps into the bunker’s kitchen when the disgusting smell of the ruined cookies hit him.  You nervously glanced over at the cookies. A moment later Sam came strolling in too and, before you could warn him, was also hit with the awful smell.

“Oh my god. Erin/N what—ahem—what did you do!?” Sam coughed out as he waved a hand in front of his face.

“I don’t know!? I followed the recipe _exactly_!! It had so many great reviews!! I don’t—” you exclaimed, running your fingers through your Y/H/C hair. You couldn’t figure out what went wrong. Baking was an exact science; stray even a fragment from the recipe and the mixture changes completely.

Sam had gone over to the counter where the ingredients were still sitting out.  You had intended to do an experimental batch and then, if they turned out well, to make a bunch for fellow hunters.  Sam started inspecting the flour, butter, and vanilla extract.  He didn’t bother with the veggie oil because he had been at the store with you when you bought it just last week. Everything he inspected passed the smell test and was up-to-date.

“Everything checks out,” Sam finally conceded as he placed the oil back on the counter. “Maybe it’s the oven?”

“Maybe? Hmm…. DEAN! Taste one!” You demanded, holding out a cookie.

“Oh, _hell_ no! I have not survived an apocalypse and purgatory just to be taken out but a bad-smelling cookie!”

“Oh c’mon! If it’s the oven then the cookie should still taste fine, right? Besides, you’ve been brought back from the dead how many times now? We’ll just have Cas heal you if it makes you sick!”

“Fuck that! I’m not taking that risk just because you don’t know how to cook!” Dean snapped.

“I know how to cook dammit!” You stomped your foot in defiance.

Sam attempted to soothe the situation, but only ended up making you angrier, “Look, why don’t we just toss this batch and try again? If we go over it together, we won’t be able to mess it up right?”

“I did _not_ mess up the recipe, Sam!!” With that, you stormed out of the bunker’s kitchen.

Sam and Dean were left in your wake, staring at the mess you left behind in an attempt to bake holiday cookies.  Dean, however, quickly bolted out of the kitchen as well, leaving Sam to clean up.  Letting out a sigh, the younger Winchester began to tidy up.  He hoped that, after being given some time to cool off, you would be willing to try again.  Putting the dry ingredients away in the pantry, Sam noticed a second container of oil and got curious. Taking the bottle down, he noticed that the label was barely attached, a small piece of tape keeping it in place.  Picking up the bottle of vegetable oil you had used, he noticed it’s label was the same.  Opening the cap, Sam gave it a whiff and coughed; it was pungent and smelled almost like petrol.

Suddenly, everything clicked together.  Dean had swapped the labels of the vegetable oil and expired canola oil as a prank and forgot about it.


End file.
